


Ice Ice Baby

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, NSFW text, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, Porn, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Squirting, ice cubes, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written for @saxxxology’s July challenge, for which I had Dean and loud sex. I’m also going to incorporate my request for a Dean oneshot where he uses toys on the reader and makes her squirt. And because it’s a thousand friggin’ degrees here, I’m including some own personal desires in this fic too. It’s short (A/N: it was supposed to be short, but I lied, it’s 3.5k), and it’s purely porn with the tiniest smidge of fluff. Please forgive the title, I thought it was funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

 

It had started with a bit of light joking. A hunt that had gone really well, and you’d been riding on the adrenaline high for ages, when Dean had tried to knock you down a peg or two. With a beer in your hand and a smile on your face, you had risen to the verbal banter, eyeing the green eyed hunter seductively.

‘I don’t know, Dean. I think maybe you’re just...unable to admit I’m better than you.’ You sipped at your beer, watching Dean’s face screw up in indignation as Sam smirked next to him. ‘It’s okay to admit you feel inadequate sometimes.’

He almost choked on his drink, scowling as Sam cracked up laughing. ‘I don’t...sweetheart, there is nothing inadequate about me.’

‘Oh, that’s something I don’t need to hear. I’m outta here.’ Sam grabbed his coat. ‘I’ll see you two back at the bunker. Try not to kill each other, okay?’ You laughed loudly, standing up and following the larger of the two Winchesters, just as Dean climbed from his seat.

‘Hold up, we’re coming too.’

Sam waited until you joined him outside, unlocking the Impala and climbing into the driver’s seat. Dean took the passenger spot, whilst you slid into your usual seat behind him. He was still scowling, and you stifled another laugh as Sam started the car and headed back to the bunker.

Mid-July in Kansas was hot, and you exhaled a sigh of relief as the car pulled up to the bunker, enabling you to climb out. You loved Baby, you swore you did, but damn, her air con was one of the shittiest you’d ever come across. And in this heat, it was almost deadly. Even with the windows down, with the air being so close and hot, there was little relief from the weather.

Bolting from the car, you beat the boys inside, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of ice water before going to your room, ignoring the brothers. You left the door open, like you usually did, placing the glass on your nightstand, stripping off your shirt and bending to dig out some shorts to replace your jeans. As you searched your drawers, your back was to the door, and you frowned as the light from the hallway suddenly disappeared.

‘Think I’m inadequate, do we?’

Dean’s voice made you straighten and you turned to him, eyes wide. ‘Dean? Dude, I’m getting changed.’ His eyes dropped to your cleavage, and you blushed, covering yourself with your hands. ‘It was a joke.’

‘I’m not laughing.’ He reached out, pushing the door to your room shut with his hand, not moving his eyes from your body as he did so. ‘And I’m gonna prove to you that I’m not inadequate in  _ any _ department.’

Your breath caught in your throat as you hooked onto his meaning, your hands dropping from where they covered you. ‘Dean, you don’t need to...did I hit a nerve, or something?’ Your eyes widened as he stalked towards you, a slow smile spreading across his face.

‘I’ve been looking for an excuse to make you scream for a while, Y/N.’ Dean’s eyes glinted wickedly as he reached out with one strong hand, curling it around your hip and dragging your body against him. ‘You realise how hot you are right now?’

‘Yeah. I’m frickin’ melting,’ you laughed, nervous as his fingers rubbed into your bare skin, just above the waistband of your jeans. ‘Hence why I was getting changed.’

Dean bit his bottom lip briefly, looking at you like you were his last meal. ‘How about you just get naked?’

You laughed again, pushing lightly at his chest. ‘Okay, fun’s over, Dean. It’s a joke, I get it. I’m not your type.’

‘You are every bit my type,’ Dean growled, not letting you go. ‘I’m not joking, Y/N. Fuck, I’ve been such a coward about this, for too long, but tonight...watching you hunt? Watching the way you move, how dangerous and fucking sexy you are?’ His lips were close to yours, and you felt your heart beating wildly in your chest.

‘Dean…’

‘Y/N?’

‘Kiss me.’

He didn’t waste a second, slamming his lips into yours as his fingers clung to your waist. You moaned against him, feeling his tongue seek entrance to your mouth as you twisted your fingers in the short hair at the back of his head. Dean grunted at the feel, and you smiled against his lips, pulling away to break the kiss.

‘You like your hair being pulled or something?’

Dean shrugged, smirking as he looked down at you. ‘I’m not the only one with kinks to hide, sweetheart. I’ve heard you. Touching yourself. Using that little vibrator you think I don’t know about.’

‘Sneak,’ you scolded, nipping at his throat. He groaned, pushing you back towards the bed. ‘What was that about making me scream?’ Your teasing tone made him shove you away and you landed on the bed with a yelp that turned into a giggle as his fingers reached for your pants fastening. He dragged the fabric down your legs, exposing the plain black panties you’d chosen to wear for the day.

‘Sexy.’ He raised an eyebrow. ‘I do like a woman in black.’ You laughed as he fell onto you, nuzzling at your core through the material. ‘Fuck, you smell gorgeous.’

You wiggled underneath him. ‘I smell gross. It’s a hundred degrees outside, and I’ve not showered yet.’

Dean chuckled, pressing his nose into your clit, and you whimpered. ‘I’d better cool you down. Close your eyes, sweetheart.’ You looked at him, seeing the serious look on his face and you dropped your head to the bed, closing your eyes as he requested. ‘Hmmm, gonna make you feel real good, baby.’

You could hear your heart thumping in your ears, feeling Dean’s fingers glide over your thighs and teasing at your pussy through your underwear. When his touch disappeared briefly, you shuddered, before feeling him drag your panties down your legs. Your breathing quickened, and Dean’s hands nudged at your thighs.

‘Open up for me, Y/N.’ Hesitation at his order gave you pause, but you slowly opened your legs, hearing Dean’s grunt of approval as you did so. ‘Fucking beautiful,’ he muttered, bending his head to lick at you gently. You shuddered in pleasure at the simple touch, mewling as he pulled away again. You heard shuffling, and resisted every urge to look up and see what he was doing, almost giving in as he traced his fingers along your slit. ‘Tell me how this feels.’

His breath was on your pussy, and you felt him stick the tip of his tongue against your tender flesh, only for it to be freezing cold and fuck, so relieving. You shivered, torn between shying away from the sudden chill and needing more. ‘Feels -’ Your words cut off with a cry as Dean held the ice cube between his teeth, rubbing it along your needy, swollen skin. ‘Oh god, feels so good.’

He sniggered, repeating the action and relishing the noise you made again. Your cunt was already slick, the ice melting over your folds and sending tendrils of pleasure curling into your core. Dean sucked the ice back into his mouth, letting it cool his tongue before licking you again, making your toes curl. You gripped the sheets, wailing your bliss into the hot air of the bedroom as Dean smirked his triumph.

‘Wanna tell me I’m inadequate again, sweetheart?’

You panted heavily, growling at his words as he licked another long icy stripe along your pussy. ‘Goddamn it, Dean. Fuck me.’

‘Bossy.’ He pulled his head up from between your legs, one eyebrow raised, a sinful smirk on his face. ‘Got any condoms? Mine are all in my room, and I kinda don’t wanna go running through the halls with this.’ He stood up, gesturing to the large bulge in his jeans. You opened your eyes, looking up and almost salivating at the sight of his arousal.

‘In the nightstand. Bottom drawer.’

Dean grinned, pulling his shirt over his head as you wriggled up the bed, managing to unhook your bra as you went. The black fabric sailed across the room as Dean bent down and opened the draw, just as you remembered what else was in there.

‘Dean - wait!’

Too late. His eyes lit up as he pulled out the thick vibrating dildo you kept in there, that you’d last used along with a combination of his name and his form in your imagination. You heard him freeze, the slight clink of plastic against wood as he held the heavy object and stared at it.

‘Well, well, well.’ His eyes flickered up to you and you blushed deeply, wanting to hide underneath the sheets. ‘Sweetheart, if this is what you’ve been using...we’re gonna have to loosen you up a little.’ His leer was sexier than it should've been as he stood up, sex toy in one hand and his hand working at the buttons of his pants. His cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers as he pushed the denim down over his thighs, smiling at the way your eyes zeroed in on the thick bulge. ‘Like what you see?’

You regained your senses, poking your tongue out. ‘You know I do.’

Dean kicked his shoes off, his jeans swiftly following as he leaned one knee on the bed, the dildo still in his hand as he eyed you, the cogs visibly turning in his head. You bit down on your bottom lip as he moved himself to a kneeling position between your thighs, his finger flicking the power button on your toy.

‘I think I wanna see what you look like when you’re using this.’ His words were husky and you swallowed, looking between the vibrator and him, wondering what his plan was. ‘Wanna know if the way I’m gonna make you cum is any different.’

You couldn’t help the sharp inhalation of air that was audible as Dean loomed over you, bringing the tip of the cool plastic to your pussy lips, barely touching you. It was enough to have you wet already, your hips almost arching off the bed involuntarily at the feel of the vibrations you knew could get stronger.

‘What do you do with it, baby?’ Dean’s voice made you lock your eyes on his, and he moved the vibrator to your slick hole, dipping it into you the briefest amount. ‘Do you fuck your pussy with it?’ He pushed it in further, twisting and teasing, not even touching the depths than you knew you needed from him. ‘Or do you use it on this pretty little clit?’ He dragged the vibrator out of your cunt, dragging it up through your folds to seek out your sensitive clit. You gasped, fingers curling into the bedsheets as he smiled widely. ‘Tell me, Y/N. What do you do when you use this and think of me?’

Words stuck in your throat as he circled your clit with the pointed end of the vibrator, the settings barely touched. You were already so aroused, so damn needy for him, you weren’t sure how long you could hold off an orgasm if he kept playing.

‘Come on, princess.’

‘Like that.’ You blurted out, hips bucking as he turned the vibration up. ‘Right there. Fuck, uh, uh, I do that, I do that when...fuck, Dean -’

Dean chuckled, amused by your inability to answer with the vibrator against your clit. He pressed the plastic into your flesh, and you gave a keening wail, only encouraging him to turn it up even more. ‘You’re so strung out, baby. Think you need to cum, yeah? Listened to you so many times, screaming me name, wanna hear it first hand.’ His free hand palmed his cock, hard against his boxer shorts, leaving a small dot of moisture on the material where precum leaked from his tip. ‘Give me what I want, sweetheart, and I’ll give you what you’ve been craving.’

Your eyes squeezed shut as your body shuddered, your orgasm imminent. Dean’s thumb flicked the settings, turning it up to the highest point of vibration and your control collapsed. His name left your lips in a scream of pleasure, and Dean grinned triumphantly, not pulling away. Your hips shook and bucked on the bed, trying to dislodge the vibrator. You never held on past this point - it was becoming unbearable, like something might explode inside you.

‘What’s wrong, baby?’

‘Dean, please, stop, I’m gonna, I’m...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck -’

The dam broke and you screamed again, your orgasm bursting beyond the point of anything you’d felt before. Liquid gushed from your pussy, coating Dean’s hand as he watched in delight at what he’d done, finally pulling the vibrator away as your screams turned to whimpers and whines. Your eyes were shut and your entire body shook as a deep, heavy feeling settled into your bones.

‘Fuck.’ Dean looked at the vibrator, marvelling at your juices running down his hand. ‘Never seen that happen before.’ You didn’t open your eyes, waiting for any remark from him, anything to make you feel more embarrassed than you already did. ‘Sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.’

Your eyes snapped open, and Dean was grinning at you, tossing the vibrator to one side as he crawled up your body. ‘You’re not...grossed out?’

He chuckled, seizing your mouth with his for a deep kiss before breaking away. ‘You make all my porno dreams come true, sweetheart.’

‘Shut up.’ You grinned, your blush returning in full force. His clothed cock brushed against your sensitive pussy, and you mewled a little. ‘God, Dean…’

‘Yeah?’ He cocked an eyebrow, smirking at you as he knelt over you, pushing his boxers down. His cock sprang free, glistening with precum as you licked your lips unconsciously. ‘Think we could make you scream my name just a little bit louder?’ He reached over, plucking a condom from the drawer and opening it. You didn’t move as you watched him roll the latex down over his thick length, almost as if it was at breaking point, and you couldn’t help the groan that escaped you. ‘Want this?’ Dean asked, his tone half-confident, almost as though you’d back out now. You smiled, pulling him down, kissing him forcefully as he lined himself up with one hand and thrust into you. 

It was a shock at first, the way he didn’t stop until he was buried with his pelvis flush against yours, and when he stopped to let you adjust, you could feel his pulse through his swollen cock. You whimpered, and he grunted, pressing his full body length against yours as you both savoured the intimate moment.

‘I’ve dreamt of this.’ He admitted, nuzzling at your throat. ‘Being inside you, having you like this? Dream coming true.’

‘You never said,’ you whispered, your fingers brushing over his stubbled cheek. ‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

Dean shrugged, rolling his hips a little to provoke a small moan from you. ‘I guess I never thought I was good enough.’

‘I thought we were here for you to prove you are?’ You teased, and Dean growled, pulling out a little and giving a sharp thrust. You cried out, before hooking your legs around his waist, using your body to roll the both of you. As you perched on top of him, grinned wildly, you tensed your body, clenching your walls around his cock. Dean groaned, his hands on your thighs as you watched him. ‘Come on, Dean. Give me what you got.’

You moved slowly, gyrating your pelvis atop him, lifting up and sinking back down slowly, knowing he could take back control at any moment. His eyes rolled back as you rode him with an agonising pace, his fingers clenching and unclenching where he held onto you. Keeping your momentum, you reached down, tweaking one of his nipples.

Dean groaned loudly, before pushing his feet up, using his hips to slam up into you. The first thrust took you by surprise, and you fell forward into his waiting hold, one of his arms looping around your waist to hold you in place as he fucked up into you. The angle was just right for him to hit your g-spot every single time, and you gave a passionate cry, only spurring him on.

‘Goddamn, you’re so fucking wet,’ he grunted, almost audible over the sound of skin slapping into skin. Your bed was moving with the force of his thrusts, the headboard pounding into the wall with each slam of his body into yours. Fuck, you’d never had someone go at it with this much enthusiasm, and Dean didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. ‘Don’t normally like the girl on top, but you feel so damn perfect from here.’ He grabbed the back of your head with his other hand, pressing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss, the hand around your waist creeping down to squeeze your ass cheek as he kept fucking up into your willing body.

Your climax was swift and almost over too quickly, your pussy grabbing onto him like he might abandon it at any moment, you felt Dean’s hand tangle in your hair, his mouth leaving hickeys across your neck like a teenager. It was all at once sinful and pure heaven, and it left you only wanting more.

‘Dean,’ you panted his name, and he released you, letting you look down at him as he continued to buck underneath you like a tavern bull ride. It was hard to form words with his dick hitting every single perfectly placed spot in your body, but you somehow managed it. ‘Fuck me, take me from behind, please.’

His face almost lit up, and he hoisted you off of his body without a second thought, practically throwing you onto the bed as he got to his knees. You crawled up the mattress, feeling his hands grip your hips from behind, pulling you back a little as he parted your legs with his own. One finger slipped along your folds, his appreciative moan sending shocks to your core.

‘Gotta say, the view is lovely at any angle.’

You didn’t have a chance to reply as he positioned himself at your entrance, opting for a slow burn as he pushed inside. He felt bigger, if possible, in this position, and you let your arms stretch out in front of you, your face cheek down on the mattress with your ass in the air as Dean’s cock filled you. It was delicious when he stopped, the fat head of his dick pressing at your cervix, almost to the point of pain, and the cry you gave when he didn’t move was both impatient and desperate.

‘Want me to fuck you?’ Dean growled, giving a little jut of his hips, as if to show you what was coming. ‘Like this, with your face on the bed, your ass in the air?’ You nodded, and he chuckled, landing a light slap to your rear. ‘God, you’re a fucking goddess.’

His words drifted away into nothing as he pulled back, almost falling free of your hold, before slamming back in. The pace was set, and Dean wasn’t about to stop until he was finished, pounding his thick prick into your welcoming heat, your juices coating him as he pushed you higher and higher.

You’d lost count now, how many times you’d come with his name on your lips. Your screams only increased in volume and frequency, Dean’s groans and grunts barely audible over your sounds, and the smack of the headboard into the wall. Pieces of plaster clattered to the floor as he kept going, harder and harder, his cock swelling and pulsing.

He was close now, but he didn’t stop, determined to bring you down with him, one last time. His fingers squeezed your ass, pulling back and spanking you once, before his hand slid around and sought out your clit. He twisted and teased, feeling your body clench around him, and finally, he lost control, his orgasm matching yours as you screamed and he cried out in pleasure, emptying himself into the condom.

Both of you stayed where you were, Dean’s sweat-slicked body pressing against yours as you both panted heavily, trying to gather your wits. When he pulled back, he groaned, his cock almost dripping with your come as he crawled across the bed to dispose of the condom. You remained where you were, ass raised and head in the mattress, unwilling to move as your body demanded sleep.

‘You gonna stay like that all night?’ Dean’s amused voice reached you, and you pulled your head up, letting your body slump to the side.

‘I’m good,’ you replied, a lazy smile on your face. ‘Pretty tired, actually.’

Dean smirked, crawling back onto the bed, his boxers back in place, covering his deflating cock. ‘Yeah, I’ll do that to you.’

‘Still full of yourself, aren’t you, Dean Winchester?’ You yawned, reaching out to slap at his arm as he laughed.

‘You weren’t complaining when you were full of me.’ He pointed out, scooting down the bed to get comfy. You frowned at him, looking down as he pulled the sheets up. ‘What?’

‘You’re getting comfortable.’

Dean raised an eyebrow. ‘And? You think I’m not after post-sex cuddles? One of the best parts.’

You shrugged as well as you could from where you were curled in the sheets. ‘I didn’t think of you as a cuddler. But, I’m too tired to complain.’ Another yawn split your face, and Dean chuckled, pulling you into his arms. ‘I’ll tell you something though…’ You trailed off, closing your eyes as your cheek came to rest against his warm chest.

‘What’s that?’

‘You’re definitely not adequate.’ You felt his indignation, and finished your sentence before he could protest. ‘You’re fucking stupendous.’

Dean opened his mouth to retort as a bang came at your bedroom door. Both of you looked up, just as Sam’s voice came loud and clear through the wood.

‘Are you about done? Cos I can hear you in the damn library, and I think I’m scarred for life!’

 


End file.
